I'll never let you go
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Paily one shot. This is a one shot and it happens after the prom, Emily gets home after the prom where Sara was Red coat and Emily is more sad then when Paige left. Is anything going to make Emily happy again?


**I'll never let you go**

 **A/N:** **This happens after prom Sara is Redcoat and arrested while Emily is devastated.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I ran home and throw myself on my bed crying, I couldn't believe I fell for Sara, she played the act of innocent girl and I fell for it like a fucking idiot. She was Red coat this entire time and I fell for her. I kept crying as I buried my head in the pillows and I just wanted to die.

I was such an idiot, I dated Talia, I fell for Sara, I stood up for Alison and in the end they all turned out terrible. As I thought about all my bad relations I just wanted to die.

I didn't cared anymore I just wanted everything to be over, A maybe was in jail and this nightmare was over but I felt like I would never stop suffer from everything.

As I cried I heard the door to my room open but I didn't bother to lift my head.

"Hi sweetheart, the police just took Sara and Charles to jail." I heard my mom say. I heard her walking towards my bed and I felt that she sat down on the bed.

"Sweetie, I know that you're in pain now, but I promise you that it'll get better in time." Mom said as she patted my back.

We sat like that for several minutes, I was sobbing and my mom was patting my back not saying anything, then I finally could bring myself to talk.

"Mom, what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Why would you ever think like that?" My mom sounding more shocked that when she found out I was gay.

"No matter what it always turns out the same way for me, I meet someone, I go on a few dates with her and when I start to feel like things are going great something bad happened and everything gets ruined." I said.

"Emmy, don't ever think like that. One day you'll find someone that will be perfect for you." My mom said, I knew she did her very best to not make me sadder but it felt like nothing would ever make me happy.

The next day:

I didn't left my bed for the entire night. I just laid there and cried, my mom sat next to me all night trying in vain to comfort me.

My mom stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you can come down if you want to eat." She said but I didn't felt like answering. I just remained silent hoping my mom would think I was asleep.

Mom left the room and I was still in bed feeling like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. Everything hurt I wanted it to be over but everything I saw in my room reminded me of Sara. I buried my head as far down down the pillows as possible, I didn't wanted to see anything that reminded me of Sara.

A week later:

I had not left the house since I got home from the terrible prom. After a full day I had gotten up and changed out of my prom dress.

During the last days I had thought about asking my mom if I could move my bed to another room, but I never did.

My friends visited me a lot during these last days, they had talked to me and tried to convince me to leave the house but I never did, I just stayed indoors and waited for when I could leave for collage. I felt like I was turning into an emotional zombie, like nothing mattered anymore, I knew that both my mom and my friends were worried about me, mom was even willing to see if she could find a therapist that made house calls.

I got tons of texts from Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Caleb, Toby and even Ezra which I sometimes answered other times I just read them without feeling like answering, most texts I answered was to confirm that I was alive even if I felt dead inside.

A week had passed and I didn't even noticed it, not that I really cared.

A few days later:

I spent another night in my bed feeling the pain from the prom, like I had done for almost two weeks, I was still eating, sleeping and showering but I hardly ever talked anymore and I had still not left the house. I was only in a pair of boxers and a baggy blue t-shirt.

My mom had to work tonight and since she had taken a lot of personal days she had no choice but to go to work. She had made sure that I ate before she left but now I was on the bed crying my eyes out.

I heard the door to my room open and someone was entering.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed, it was probably one of my friends that was checking up on me again.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice say and I looked up to see that Paige was standing in my room.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No I'm really here." Paige answered.

"Paige you're here, but how?" I said as I sat up to get a good look at Paige, she looked exactly like I remembered her the last time I saw her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and her brown jacket.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now." She said and sat down next to me.

"I have had the worse weeks." I said as I looked into Paige's eyes.

"I know, your friends told me. I shouldn't have moved to California, I should have stayed here with you." Paige said.

"I should be mad at you, but I'm not." I said and moved close to Paige.

"I hate myself for leaving you." Paige said as she leaned closer to me, I couldn't stop staring at her lips.

"But you're here now" I said as I closed the distance between me and Paige until I felt her lips against my own.

As I kissed Paige I opened my mouth and it felt like Paige was breathing back life in my lungs, I never stopped loving Paige, I had always dreamed about this ever since she left and now she was here.

Eventually we had to break our kiss to be able to breathe. I looked into Paige's eyes and I felt myself smiling for the first time in what had felt like a lifetime.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Your mom called me a few days ago and after she told me what had happened, then I bought a plane ticket and go here." Paige said as I moved away some of her hair that was covering her face.

"Your mom picked me up at the airport and drove me here." Paige said.

"She did?" I asked as I gave Paige's hand a squeeze.

"She said you would to talk to me in private and I wanted to see you, I wanted to make sure you were ok." Paige said as I played with her fingers.

"I haven't been ok since the prom." I answered still playing with her fingers.

Paige sigh and looked into my eyes "The reason why I didn't wanted you to come visit me when you planned on it was because I couldn't bear the thought that you'd just arrive for a week and then leave, I couldn't see the one person I loved more than anything when I wanted. I was selfish…" Paige said and I looked up and saw how sad she was.

"Just kiss me again." I said and Paige kissed me softly, I moved my hand through her long auburn hair as I felt her soft lips, it had been too long since I felt like this and I wanted it to last forever.

After Paige broke the kiss she looked into my eyes and I could see that she was still looking at me the same way as when we were dating.

I hugged Paige tightly and asked. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"Are your mom going to mind if I sleep on a sofa?" Paige asked.

"She won't, but I will." I said and kissed Paige again.

"I want you here with me." I said as I left a trail of kisses all over Paige's neck and face.

I had been gone from Paige for too long and now I wanted her, more than I ever wanted anything. With an almost burning desire I pushed my lips against Paige's and I moved my tongue against her bottom lip asking her for access which she granted me, I moved my tongue in her mouth as she was for once the surprised one when we kissed.

I moved my hands behind Paige's back and stated to take off her jacket, once I got both Paige's out of the jacket I threw it on the floor right next to the bed.

"Em, are you sure about this?" Paige asked once we broke our kiss.

"Yes, I want this, I need this." I said as I kissed Paige and she moved her hands on my back and pushed me on my back as she laid on top of me as we kept kissing with flaming passion. I moved my hands to Paige's ass and squeezed it through her jeans as our tongues kept battling for dominance.

Paige's hands were on my shoulders as she stayed on top of me.

I moved my hands up to Paige's hips and rolled us over so I was on top of Paige, Paige was breathing heavily as I looked down on her smiling.

"I wish we did this more often." I said as I started to unbutton Paige's shirt.

"I wish we did this when I had the bangs." Paige joked.

I had just unbuttoned Paige's shirt all the way down, the shirt was opened and my mouth watered as I saw Paige's firm stomach.

I sat up and moved my finger up and down on Paige's stomach.

"Paige, your abs are such a turn on." I said as I moved down and traced my tongue over her abs. Paige made a soft squeaky sound as I moved my tongue over her abs, exploring every inch.

"Emily, don't tease me." Paige said.

I crawled up to Paige to make eye contact "We got a long night, why rush it?" Then I kissed my way to Paige's neck and started to suck on her pulse point, as I sucked her neck Paige did the soft whimpering sound I liked, I liked that sound since usually Paige would be so comparative and that sound made her slightly embarrassed which I thought was cute.

I felt Paige's hands on my butt as I kept kissing and sucking her neck.

"Em, Fuck I've missed you so much." Paige panted as I sucked on her neck.

I kissed Paige's mouth again then I traced my kisses back down, I opened her completely unbuttoned shirt as I reached her abs. While I licked her abs Paige's hands moved inside the hem of my t-shirt and she grabbed my boxers and pulled them down to my ankles then I just kicked them of.

Paige moved her arms to my shoulders and rolled us over so she was now on top.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard." Paige whispered into my ear as she moved down to my legs and she licked her lips as she looked at me.

"You're already wet down there." She said and she thrusted two fingers inside my cunt moving the fingers in and out as I started to moan. Then Paige pulled out both her fingers and moved down and started to lick my incredible wet cunt, she nibbled and sucked on the lips before she pushed her tongue far into my cunt that made me gasp and when Paige's tongue started to slither around inside my cunt I moaned louder than I thought I could.

I wrapped my legs around Paige's torso as she was licking me. I grabbed my right breast through my t-shirt as Paige was licking and sucking me.

"Fuck, Paige. I'm going to… I'm GOING TO!" I shouted as I cum all over Paige's face.

Paige then moved two of her fingers inside me again she thrusted her fingers faster and faster and before I knew it I came again, this time Paige sat up and licked her fingers clean, then she crawled to my ear and whispered. "You taste so delicious."

Then she kissed me and I could taste my own wetness as Paige's tongue rolled around inside my mouth. We kept kissing until I rolled us over again.

I straddled Paige's hips and unzipped her pants, I could see a wet stain on Paige's gray boxers.

"Looks like you're just as excited as I am." I smiled as I took of Paige's Pants and Paige removed her own shirt. But when Paige reached around her back to unhook her bra I grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands above her head.

"Oh no, I'll do that." I said as I removed my t-shirt. I was now completely naked but Paige was still in a black bra and a pair of gray boxers, I took a few seconds to admire how sexy Paige looked as she was on her back breathing heavily, I leaned down, pressing my bare breasts against her bra covered breasts, I knew her nipples were hard as rocks and I could feel them poking through her bra.

I grind my body up and down over hers, rubbing my wet cunt over her boxers covering them in my wetness and I moved my breasts up and down Paige's bra. Paige was breathing heavily as I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Once her breasts were free I latched on to one of her hard nipples. I sucked hard and nibbled on the hard peak as I moved my left hand to Paige's other breast, cupping the breast felling it spill between my fingers as I started to massage her breast.

I lightly bit down around the base of Paige's nipple and flickered it with my tongue.

Paige was moaning as I started to squeeze her breast harder with my hand and sucker on her other breast until I released it with a plopping sound.

Then I sat up and massaged both Paige's breasts, I started to roll her nipples between my fingers, I felt that they were hard as rocks and Paige moaned as I kept stimulating her breast.

"Em, your touch is so… I'll lose control over my body… I'm… I'M…" Paige panted as I noticed that she had cummed. I moved down and remove Paige's soaked boxers and I moved Paige's legs between mine so our wet cunts got pressed together, I moved my hips up and down against Paige's center as she as doing her best to keep up with me. I reached up and grabbed Paige's right breast with my hand and rolled her hard nipple as I squeezed the soft breast in my hand, it was like Paige's breast were shaped for my hands.

I pushed my wet center against Paige's as we scissored each other.

We were both exhausted and tired but we both were seconds away from cumming, we moved our hips faster and faster until we both came, Paige's wetness covered my cunt and my wetness covered Paige's.

We both fell down on my bed, I moved up next to Paige and kissed her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that." I said as I looked at Paige.

"I love you so much." Paige said.

"I love you to." I said and gave Paige a quick kiss.

"Em?" Paige said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"There is something else I wanted to say. I want you to come with me to California." Paige said.

"Yes." I said.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"I let you go once, now I'm never letting you go." I said as I held the girl I loved.


End file.
